


The Kick to the Heart

by newgirlystuff



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newgirlystuff/pseuds/newgirlystuff
Summary: Nick will never get tired of waking up next to Jess. But this morning is not like the others- this morning is one neither of them will ever forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was requested to me anonymously, and since I’m trash for Nick and Jess fluffiness, I had to do it. As usual, requests are welcome. Enjoy!

Nick doesn’t know how long he’s been watching her sleep, her naked back facing him as the soft morning light brushes her pale skin. Rolling to his side he props himself up on an elbow and inches closer to her, smiling at the sleepy moan she lets out when his arm slides around her waist.

 

He rests his head back on the pillow and breathes her in, the smell of her fruity shampoo filling his nostrils. She presses herself back against him, unconsciously searching for his body warmth, but the low chuckle he lets out at her action wakes her up. He notices the change in her breathing and kisses her head, looking down at her just in time to see her crack one eye open, groaning as the light hits her face.

 

“Morning, beautiful”, he whispers, pressing a kiss to her nose as she chuckles and wiggles beneath him. She pushes at his shoulder and he lays back on the bed, her light weight immediately curling into his body and her head resting on his chest. She lets out a content sigh and tightens her arms around him, and his fingers start to trace lazy circles on her back.

 

She lifts her head up and smiles at him, propping herself up on his chest so she can reach his lips. He lets her kiss him lazily for a while, his hands stroking up and down her sides before he settles them at her waist. She pulls back from him and rests her head back on his chest, sliding her leg between his as he wraps his arms around her again.

 

They stay like that for what feels like hours, their slow breathing the only sound in the room. It’s then that her sudden gasp of surprise as she sits up in bed sends his heart into his throat, and he jumps to sit next to her.

 

“What? What is it?”, he says, his anxiousness drowning as his eyes meet hers. A huge grin on her face, she reaches for his hand and places it over the small bump that can no longer be hidden by her clothes. His eyes widen in amazement and a smile threatens to split his face in half when he feels a weak kick against his hand. Unable to stop himself, he leans forward and presses his lips against hers, one hand cradling her jaw while the other palm keeps resting on her stomach. “Do you feel that?”, she smiles in between his kisses. She looks down at their hands, yanking her head up when another timid kick pushes against his palm.

 

“Woah”, he says then, instinctively leaning closer. The feeling so new to her, she can’t help but focus on his awed expression, her eyes full of love for him. His head moves closer to her stomach and he kisses the spot where their baby is making its presence known for the first time, her fingers raking though his hair.

 

“This is so amazing”, he beams at her, and when he tells her that he’s never been happier she breaks down in tears because hormones, but also because she knows it’s the truth.

 

And so she tells him the only thing he’ll never get tired of hearing her say.

 

And even though he’s said it back a thousand times, it never fails to make her heart swell.

 

“I love you, Jess.”


End file.
